I Don't Regret Meeting You
by Daughter-of-Poseidon-Kaye
Summary: Annabeth Chase refuses to believe that she imagined that young sea-green eyed boy. Though you could easily believe that it was all a dream, she stands her ground. Years passed and she sees this sea-green eyed boy again... Full summary inside
1. I Have a Water Fight with a Cyclops

**Summary**

**Annabeth Chase refuses to believe that she imagined that young sea-green eyed boy. Though you could easily believe that it was all a dream she stands her ground. Years passed and he sees this sea-green eyed boy again. He doesn't remember her however but she recognizes him easily. As they become friends Annabeth's life begins to turn 360 degree. Everything looks that same-on the outside. She is determined to find out what is going on and she gets more than she bargained for. What will happen to Annabeth? Will the sea-green eyed boy remember her? And lastly, What the heck is going on?**

_I was playing in the water by myself when a suddenly feel shivers run down my spine. A certain sixth sense told me to turn very slowly. I gasped as I saw a single eyed monster eye me hungrily and I was prepared to scream when a voice in my head said, _

"_**Annabeth, don't! Don't scream!"**_

_This is the voice that always saved me so I stood very still. I hand fell on my shoulder and I almost fainted because of fear._

"_When I tell you to run, run and don't look back." A voice whispered in my ear. If I weren't so scared I would have swooned at the sound of his voice. This was a boy for sure._

"_1…2…3…RUN!" I willed myself to run despite my stupid feeling to just faint right then and there. I felt a sense of triumph that I escaped that evil beast but my hopes were crushed as swiftly as it rose. I heard the boy scream behind me. I turned around and watched in horror as the beast was towering over the boy that was lying down on the river bed. _

_I looked around frantically to find something, ANYTHING that I could use as a weapon. I felt the current move faster and I looked at the boy 6 feet away from me and I saw two columns of water right beside his elbow. It aimed straight at the eye of the monster. The monster bellowed and I thought for sure someone would come to help but to my utter surprise, the people on the sidewalk just walked on as if nothing happened. I saw the water rear up as it aimed for the monsters stomach. I screamed as I saw it pierce through his abdomen. The monster stood still and it slowly disintegrated to dust. I ran to the boy's side and asked, "Are you okay?" _

"_Yeah… I'm fine." He whispered. I stared at him in awe and said, "How did you do that?" He looked at me with big, scared/shocked sea-green eyes and stuttered in a low voice, "I… I don't know…" Tears welled up in my eyes because I was scared. I wasn't just scared for myself… I was scared for the boy I didn't even know. He stood up quickly and said, "Shhh… Shh… Don't cry. You're safe now. Look, if you need any help just come to me. I live right next door. You see that blue house over there? That's my house." He smiled warmly which instantly made me feel better. I watched his back as he ran towards his home. I headed home as I thought, 'He wasn't wet.' I hurried home and told my father everything. My dad paled and said, "Annabeth, tomorrow… We HAVE to move." He hurried to his study and told me to go to my room and start packing. _

_I quietly packed my things and when I was done I ate dinner and got ready for bed. I was lying down and I started to cry. Was I sad? Yes. Was I sad to be the new girl again? No. Was I sad because I would miss my friends? No. Then why was I sad? I didn't have to ask because I knew why I was sad. I was sad because I was afraid I won't ever get to see my savior again. The next day I hurried to the house next door and rang the bell. I kept ringing it for the next 20 minutes and waited. An old man asked me, "Little girl, what are you doing here?" "I'm looking for the family that lives here." The man's face turned grave and he looked as though he aged 10 years. "There are two possible answers… They moved… or they don't exist." Before I could ask him what he meant he was already two blocks away. I had no choice but to go home._

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Ugh…shut up…" I said against the pillow. _RING! RING! RING!_ My alarm clock shouted shrilly as if daring me to hit it and so I did. I slapped my alarm clock across the room and heard a satisfying crash but in the end I guess it still won because I got up and faced the mirror I stood there for a few minutes and sighed. I am Annabeth Chase I have blonde curly hair but smoky gray eyes. My father is a professor and I don't really know my mother. My father kept telling me that my mother was the Goddess of Wisdom but I took it as an exaggeration. My father remarried so now I have a stepmom. I was having that dream ever since I was 5. 6 years has passed. I am now 11 year old and a sixth grader in Goode High School. I got ready for school and I got my bag and grabbed a piece of toast from the table. "Bye Dad." I shouted. "Bye Honey! Take care!" My dad screamed back. I grabbed my hoodie and jumped in my car. Yeah yeah… It's not really my car. My stepmother is driving me to school in a silver porche. I listened to my iPod on my way there and I played "Ridin' Solo". When we reached school my stepmom wished me luck just as she always does and I got out of the car and headed for the classroom.

When I reached the classroom you could I say I was pretty annoyed. Heck, who wouldn't get annoyed when all you hear in the corridors where girls squealing and gossiping about this new guy. When I got to my chair I was way past annoyed. I was PISSED because even inside the four walls of the classroom all I could hear was "Hott new guy" here and "Hott new guy" there! I groaned and sat on my chair. I looked at the window just at it started to rain. I felt a person tap my back and I turned around and I saw my best friend Thalia. "Hey Thals." I said. "Hey Annie. Guess what? There is this new guy and rumor has it he is hot. No… he is super hot! His body is built like a gladiator, he has jet black hair, creamy white skin…" I sighed and I "listened" to Thalia describe the boy. I gave occational "whoa"s, "cool"s and "really?"s when needed. I was drifting off to a daydream when one thing that Thalia said caught my attention, "… he has dreamy sea-green eyes and when I mean sea-green I mean SEA-green. It is like you could see the ocean through them and another guess what? He is THE best of the best swimmer!" She practically screamed in my ear when she said that but… swimmer huh? That has something to do with water… The bell rang just as Thalia was about to say his name and we scurried back to our seats. Mr. Brunner walked in the classroom or should I say rolled in or drive in? You see Mr. Brunner doesn't really walk. He sits in a wheel chair (you get the point!). Anyway, he came in the classroom (yeah… that's it!) and he said, "Class, we will have 2 new students for today. First student is Mr. Grover Underwood. Grover, please come in."

An African-American guy walked in. I stared surprised because if I heard correctly this guy was supposed to be good at soccer and football if he was so good at those sports then… WHY THE HECK DOES HE HAVE CRUTCHES? Mr. Brunner cleared his throat as murmurs began to grow louder and louder. "And your second transfer…" I didn't hear anything else because I was too busy staring at the African-American guy, Grover. "… Perseus Jackson. Perseus, please come in." I could sense the excitement in the air as the door opened and in came a tall boy. I couldn't tell if he was handsome or not because a hoodie was over his head and he was looking down so that his hoodie and his bangs were covering his face. "Perseus, would you mind if the class takes a good look at you?" Mr. Brunner asked. I could hear the smile in his voice as though he was very fond of the boy. I saw the boy sigh and he looked at the window and almost instantly the rain began to subside and then completely vanish. The sun rose up into the sky as if it hadn't rained at all. I saw Mr. Brunner's grin grow wider. The boy, Perseus, took off his hoodie still looking down. Then he sighed again before doing a hair flip and looking directly towards the class. I gasped and I must've attracted his attention because he turned to look at me. I felt my heart do a somersault. It was him. He was the one who saved me from that monster, from the Cyclops. "My name is Perseus Jackson but please call me…" he paused for a moment, looked at the whole class before going back to me and looking directly into my eyes, "…Percy."


	2. My Saviour Doesn't Remember Me

**CHAPTER 2**

**My Savior Doesn't Remember Me**

"I can't believe it! What I heard was a total understatement!" Thalia shrieked. "You can see the ocean through his eyes? Are you kidding? You can practically feel the ocean just by looking at them!" Thalia kept on ranting about the new boy, Perseus Jackson or Percy. I drifted off back to the classroom. 'I can't believe I saw him again…' I thought as a smile crept up my face. 'I kept on believing that I won't see him anymore! I just proved what a—' "OW!" I shouted as I ran into someone. Normally, I wouldn't be angry but this dude just let me fall to the floor and get me embarrassed! I was NEVER embarrassed! "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Honest!" The person said. I felt my body stiffen.

I knew that voice. I could NEVER forget that voice. I looked up only to meet HIS eyes, Percy Jackson. I felt as though the waves where splashing at my feet. "No. It's okay." I said, feeling my anger subside. He held out his hand and when I took it I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach. I stood up and he apologized once more before Grover called him and they went to the cafeteria.

Goofy grin, awkward position, hair in a mess. In case you're wondering, I'm talking about myself here. All I needed was mismatched socks and a ribbon around my neck and the stupid look was complete. "Annie! I'm sooooooooo envious! You will not wash that hand! EVER!" Thalia screamed. I rolled my eyes at her as she grabbed my hand and screamed some more. We walked to the cafeteria to get some snacks and headed for our school's very own mini-Parthenon. You see, our school is a fan of Greek Mythology. We even have our own museum and our Mythology class is considered a major subject. "Okay so I was thinking. If Percy was to join the swimming team then I'm sure Jason would be kicked out of his position as swim team captain." Thalia mused. Jason Montgomery is our school's best swimmer, at least until now. Percy was sure to make the team drop Jason like yesterday's paper. I smiled at the thought. Jason was never a nice student. He NEVER aced class, he SELDOM attends class and he SUCKS at everything except swimming! He just gets through every year because of his family's wealth. The Montgomery's were one of the riches in New York. They own one floor of the empire state building. You hear? The OWN ONE FLOOR of the EMPIRE STATE BUILDING. They give generous amounts of money to the school and so their son passes every year. "Don't you think it's weird?" I asked before I could stop myself. "Huh? What's weird?" Thalia asked, looking very confused. "Grover is weird. They say he is good at soccer and football but he has crutches!" I exclaimed. Thalia shrugged. "Is it really that weird? Maybe he had an accident in one game so he has crutches and now he can't play?" It was my turn to shrug. The bell rung and I groaned. The next subject was English and we had a spelling test.

Why was I so frustrated you ask? I CAN'T spell. I'm not kidding. I have dyslexia and when I read it seems as though the words are floating off the pages and they mix up and I can't understand a thing! So spelling tests are not really my specialty. I get into the English room and I was quite surprised and happy to see Percy next to my seat. I grinned at him and he smiled back. Mrs. Dodds walked in and she smiled which is really not a good sign since she is pretty sadistic. "Today we will have a spelling test! Ms. Chase, I hope you can keep up."

She told as to get a piece of paper and she started to dictate. "Spell 'entrepreneur'." I glanced at my paper and started to right. No thanks to my dyslexia I spelled it this way: E-N-T-R-E-P-R-I-N-U-R-E. It was pretty disturbing because even though I wrote it down in that order the letters began to float and shift making it look like "rentinupreer" which doesn't make any sense. "Excuse me Mrs. Dodds! May I skip all of your spelling tests?" I heard Percy ask. Mrs. Dodds looked pretty surprised, "And why, Mr. Jackson, would I allow you to do that?" She sneered. "You would allow me because you won't have any choice." Percy replied bluntly. "I have dyslexia so it would be totally useless." And for the win, Mrs. Dodds looked at Percy and I then sighed really loudly and said, "Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase, you may skip ALL of my spelling tests." She glared at the two of use before moving on. I glanced at Percy and gave him a look that hopefully said _I owe you one._ He smiled and mouthed, "No problem." I heard the rain start to fall and almost instantly Percy ducked and let his bangs cover his eyes but I had seen it already.

I could see the ocean in his eyes— literally. I saw the waves and the first rain drop that fell in the ocean's surface. Percy glanced at me in between the space in his hair. It was hard to see his eyes but I think the look on my face said it all. Percy cursed and wrote something on a piece of paper.

Please don't tell anybody! I am begging you!

Don't worry. I won't tell a soul.

Thanks for not freaking out.

Oh. I'm freaking out all right.

I guess you don't owe me anymore.

Yeah I guess so too.

He folded the piece of paper and looked directly into my eyes. There it was again. The waves were crashing on the shore. It was a breathtaking sight. I felt my cheeks turn hot and he smiled at me. Oh god! I loved his smile. The bell rung and I gathered my things and headed to the museum thinking about his eyes. When I reached the museum I was surprised to see Percy there again. "Are you stalking me?" I asked jokingly. He blushed and said, "No! It just happened that we have the same schedule." He smirked and added, "I know you like having me around." I snarled and said, "In your dreams." He chuckled and as if on cue Mr. Brunner arrived. "Today we will be talking about the connection of the Gods to the mundane or us, humans." Mr. Brunner said, "Every so often the Gods would come down to the earth and umm….how should I say this?" Mr. Brunner paused and thought for a minute. "Hook up?" Blaire suggested. We laughed and so did Mr. Brunner. "Yes. They would come down to earth to hook up with the humans. Most of the time they would have offspring that is half-god half-man."

Mr. Brunner started to stare at Percy intently, "They are called half-bloods but if you were to think about it that term would sound very discriminating." Mr. Brunner now smiled still staring at Percy. "Percy, do you know what the proper term for half-bloods is?" Percy scratched his head and said, "Demigod." Mr. Brunner grin got wider by the second. "Examples are Hercules, Achilles. Percy, can you name one?" Percy sighed and shrugged. "I'll give you a hint. You have something in common." Percy looked at the carving behind Mr. Brunner and stared all wide-eyed. I also turned and looked. It was just another carving. A guy killing a humanoid that looked like half-bull half-man, a Minotaur. There was writing above it but it was written in Greek so it was no use reading it but I still read it anyway. I was speechless as the words began to float off the stone and rearranged. It didn't mess it up however. I understood it. It said, "Perseus kills the Minotaur." I heard Percy whisper, "Percy…." Then he looked at Mr. Brunner and said, "Perseus?" Mr. Brunner nodded and said, "Correct. Now moving on. These are the statues of the three most powerful Gods…" I grabbed Percy's hand and asked, "Did you…" before I could finish my sentence he face paled and he said, "I did." He grabbed my hand and then I noticed that I was shivering. "…The symptoms that you might be a demigod is that you will be diagnosed of ADHD…" I stiffened. I was diagnosed with ADHD but I shook the thought from my head. "…You will also be diagnosed of dyslexia…" I felt Percy's hand grow cold and I felt the blood drain from my face. No way… "… And lastly, Every word that you read will look like it will float off and rearrange itself since your mind is used to old Greek. You will understand ANY Greek writing."

By then, my knees had turned to jell-o. There is no way this is happening.

I frantically looked around the room trying to grasp reality. My eyes fell on the statue of Athena. I could almost swear that her eyes were looking right at me and blinked. Then I heard that familiar female voice again,

"**I'm sorry Annabeth but I get the feeling that this will be the last day of school for you. You HAVE to run.**"

I screamed in my mind, 'WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU KEEP TALKING TO ME?" I glared at Athena's stature not knowing why. I was shocked as I saw water fall from Athena's eyes. It looked like she was crying.

"**I'm so sorry my daughter. I am your mother, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. You HAVE to bring Percy along. Save him my daughter. You know what to do.**"

Goddess of Wisdom… I heard my dad's voice in my head, 'She was a beauty… so smart… the Goddess of Wisdom herself…' So it wasn't an exaggeration… She told me I knew what to do. I racked my brain for anything I could think of. Then I remember my child hood and I realized I did know what to do. I grabbed Percy's hand, it was still cold. He looked at me with a little composed expression. Mr. Brunner looked at me and said, "Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson, you are dismissed. Stay safe on your journey." I was shocked. How did he know? I saw him wink and he had this knowing glint in his eyes. I smiled and whispered to Percy fiercely, "We have to go… NOW."


	3. Percy's Weapon is a Pen

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's Weapon is a Pen**

"Why are you tagging along exactly?" I asked Grover who was eyeing every leaf in the forest as we passed by. " 'Cause I'm your protector." Grover replied looking rather pleased with himself. Percy snorted and I laughed. "Yeah sure Grover. And what exactly are you protecting us from?" Percy asked. I saw Grover shift uncomfortably and he fell silent as he followed behind us. Why was he hesitating? I mean, shouldn't this be the perfect time to prove us wrong? I heard Grover whisper something I couldn't catch. "Did you say something?" I asked. Grover sighed in frustration and said, "I'm protecting you from the Kindly Ones… Besides the carving in the school's museum was carved by the Oracle."

"Kindly Ones?"

"Oracle?" Percy and I asked simultaneously.

"Um… what are these 'Kindly Ones' and who is the 'Oracle'?" I asked.

Grover looked around before saying, "At least let us get to one of camp's covers before talking about this."

I glanced at Percy questioningly but he just shrugged. I guess I have to wait until I get to that resting place.

I would love to tell you that the mood became lighter as the road got easier but no such luck. I was cursing and swatting at leaves, branches and annoying insects as the vegetation got thicker. "Grover," I whined, "How much farther?" Grover laughed and said, "About 5 more minutes."

I growled and walked on. As I took the first step the sound echoed across the forest. I stepped again experimentally but there was no sound this time. I just shrugged but before I could take another step I heard loud padding of feet as though something was running. I didn't know for sure what it was but there is one thing I am sure of.

This something was big.

Grover paled and urged us on, "Come on! Move, move, move! Get moving, Perce! Annabeth! Come on!" I didn't need to be told twice since I was already running like my life depended on it, which it probably did. Percy was trying to get Grover to run but for some unknown reason Grover wanted to take his pants off. 'Oh man!' I thought. "Grover! This is no time to stop and piss!" but he had already taken off his pants. I was speechless because instead of feet I saw animal legs. Percy jumped back and shouted, "Whoa! You're half-donkey?" Grover glared at him, folded his pants & crutches before saying rather angrily, "I'm half-goat." He started to run and boy was he fast. He was _fast, _fast. As I was running I shouted, "Hey Grover! Aren't you supposed to be our protector? A protector is supposed to protect us! Not run ahead!" I was scared like hell as I tried not to trip over protruding roots and branches.

"Yeah. You're right." Grover said as he slowed down. He took out 3 things from his bag. He took out a wooden flute, a pen, and a glowing bronze dagger.

"I may be your protector but that doesn't mean you won't help me fight." He threw me the dagger which I caught by the handle. I grinned. This is so cool. He threw Percy the pen. I tried was trying not to laugh as Percy looked at Grover in disbelief. "This is a pen. THIS IS A PEN! How am I supposed to fight with a pen?" Percy asked.

"Click it."

Percy clicked the pen and gasped as it grew into a 4 feet-long glowing bronze sword.

I watched in awe. It had writings on it. _Anaklusmos_. "Riptide." Percy and I said. I smiled at my ability to understand ancient Greek. I heard a loud growl and I jumped in fright almost dropping my dagger. A large creature emerged from the shadows. "Hellhound!" Grover shouted. "Hell what?" I shouted as I sidestepped barely avoiding the hellhound's attack. I spun the dagger in my hand because it felt right.

I watched as it attacked Percy. I analyzed it's every move and then I figured out how to kill it. I attack the hound wounding its leg. I bellowed it pain. It staggered for a moment but that was enough. Grover played a tune that sounded strangely like "Kumbaya". Vines erupted from the ground beneath it and it pinned the creature down. It did not trap it for long though. The creature broke free and melted into the shadows. We scanned the area knowing the fight is far from over. "Grover, look out!" Percy shouted but he was too late. I was staring at Grover's wounded body and I saw Percy lunge at the creature preventing it from harming Grover more than it already did.

"I got you G-man." Percy whispered.

We back up against each other. I glanced to my right and saw the hellhound lunge just in time. I closed my eyes and pushed my dagger upward. I heard a whimper and a faint hissing sound. I looked up and I saw my dagger buried in the hellhound's throat. Percy's sword was pierced right at its stomach. The hellhound melted into a dark shadow on the forest floor and then slowly vanished.

"Grover, hey. G-man, you okay?" Percy said as he clicked his sword thus turning it back into a pen again. Grover groaned and said, "Yeah I'm fine. We have to get you out of here. Hellhounds are one of Underworld's most dangerous and strongest monsters and if they are after you it only means one thing. You are not safe here anymore." We helped Grover up to his feet and we tried returning the weapons. Grover shook his head, "You need those more than I do. It's made of Celestial bronze. Celestial means heavenly so it is the kind of bronze that can injure monsters."


	4. My Mythology Teacher is a Centaur

**CHAPTER 4**

**My Mythology Teacher is a Centaur**

We helped Grover limp into the cave he was talking about. When we stepped in the darkness seemed to ripple and reveal what was really inside the cave. There was a veil that made passersby think it was just any other cave. There were 3 beds, 2 fridges, 1 sofa and some shelves full of books. We laid Grover down on the bed in the left. Percy flopped on the bed in the right so that would make the bed in the middle mine. "Annabeth," Grover croaked, "Can you get me some of those square food and brown juice in the first fridge?" I walked over there and opened it. There were many plates full of peach colored flat squares and I took 2 of them and poured some brown juice on a cup. I helped Grover sit up before I gave it to him. He ate them and almost immediately he looked much healthier and the bleeding on his wound stopped. He drank the last drop of juice before sighing contentedly. "What are those anyway?" I asked. "The square one is ambrosia and the brown juice is nectar. They are food for the gods. They help you heal easily but for us, half-god or made by gods, we should consume them only if we are severely hurt since if you eat too much you will burn." I winced. "Ooh." I saw Grover shiver a little and I pulled the blanket over him. "Thanks. I didn't really expect you to act this way." He said. "Huh?" was my smart reply.

"I mean I'm sure this is your first time seeing a satyr."

"Oh… so that is what you are." I laughed, "I was too scared about that hellhound that you almost looked normal. Besides, you don't seem like you mean us any harm so I am fine with it."

I smiled at him trying to lighten the mood and he smiled back. I heard my stomach growl and I felt my cheeks get hot. "Blaah-ah-ah!" Grover bleated, "There are plates and cups in the second fridge just tell them what you want to eat and it will appear." I smiled and I almost skipped towards the fridge because I felt excited. He was not kidding, was he? I sat on the sofa and said, "A chicken drumstick, a cup of rice and diet coke please." I laughed because it sounded like I was ordering in a fast food but my laugh was cut short when I saw the food practically grow from the plate and cup. "Percy, check this out!" I shouted. "Shhh!" Grover scolded me and pointed to Percy. He was fast asleep. I ate my food as I thought, 'I will be sleeping together with Percy in one room…" I nibbled on my spoon and squealed in my head. I gulped my coke to calm myself down. I finished my food and observed Percy as he slept. It was nighttime now. Wow, time moves so fast. Percy's hair was disheveled and moonlight hit his face making an illusion as though his skin was glowing dimly.

I saw him shiver and I walked over to him and covered him in a blanket. I pushed his hair away from his eyes and my hand lingered in his cheek a second longer. I heard him sigh and he shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Goodnight Grover." "Goodnight Annabeth. Sweet dreams." Grover replied, sounding very tired. I half-regretted waking him up.

I leaned down and whispered in Percy's ear, "Goodnight Percy."

I headed for the bed and lied down. I heard Percy sigh and whisper something that sounded a lot like my name then I drifted off to a dreamless night, the first in many months.

I felt fingers run through my hair. "Annabeth," a voice whispered, "Time to wake up." I groaned. I felt his hands travel to the back of my neck trying to pry me awake. I heard the chirping of birds and decided it was time to wake up. I opened my eyes and squinted in the sunlight. I first thing I saw was Percy's eyes. Wait… Percy? I sucked in a breath and shouted really loud. I saw Percy get off the bed and cover his ears. I got up still screaming. I looked around and then I stopped screaming. Oh yeah. I was in a cave with Percy and Grover. "Annabeth, you scream real loud, you know that?" Grover said, chuckling. I blushed. I had never blushed so much in my life. We ate breakfast and gathered our things.

I found this dagger strap in one of the shelves so I brought it along. At least I won't be worrying about that dagger wounding someone. We headed out and started to scout again. Fortunately, we didn't meet any monsters this time. We reached this big pine tree. It was beautiful but I somehow felt very sad looking at it. I shook the thought off. I looked up and I read the sign: Camp Half-blood. Half-blood? Oh yeah. My mother was Athena. I was a demigoddess. We walked in and we saw a beautiful strawberry field, volleyball court, infirmary, obstacle course, big house, camp fire, big forest and a bunch of other houses with different designs that was in a 'U' form.

"Wow." I hear myself whisper. Grover led us towards the small houses. "These are the houses for the different daughters and sons of the different gods and goddesses. You will live in the house of your father or mother but until we know who your parents are, you will be staying in the Hermes' cabin." Grover said. "But Grover, I am the daughter of Athena. Don't I have to go to the Athena's cabin?" I protested. Grover gave me an apologetic look and said, "The gods will be the one who owns you. They will give a sign to acknowledge you as their own." I pouted.

We were escorted to the Hermes cabin. The cabin was full of kids of all ages. "Determined or undetermined?" One boy asked. Grover sighed and said, "Undetermined." The kids groaned and one chuckled. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. This is a place where they train us demigods to fight so that when we grow up and live in the outside world, we will be able to fight off monsters. I'm Luke Castellan, Cabin leader and Hermes' son." The guy, Luke, said. He had dirty blonde hair and a big scar on his left eye. We shook hands with him and he gave us each sleeping bags. I was glad that I get to sleep beside Percy and not some unknown boy.

Luke gave us a tour around the camp and I had to admit, it was pretty cool. Kids were training at archery, sword fighting etc. We spent the whole day exploring camp and we were taken to the mess hall. It was where we ate. There was a small girl tending to the fire. Percy and I greeted her, "Hello." "This is Percy and I am Annabeth. What's your name?" I said. She smiled happily as though we were the first people to talk to her. "I'm Hestia. No one really bothers to talk to the girl who tends the fire." She says. "Hestia… That's a nice name. Won't you come eat with us?" She just chuckled and said, "I don't need to eat." I looked at her and she stared at me. I saw fire flicker in her eyes and I understood but I guess Percy was a lot faster. Percy bowed down and I followed, "Lady Hestia, we are terribly sorry. We didn't realize. You are Hestia the Goddess of the hearth." She smiled at us warmly and thanked us before telling us to hurry along.

"I'll give you a fun fact, the fire I tend gives the mood of the whole camp." She said before we sat down the Hermes' table. Naiads came and gave us each a plate of food and one cup. One by one the campers stood up and headed to the fire. They burned the best food on their plate, the juiciest strawberry, the meatiest beef leg.

I stood up too and asked Luke, "What are we doing this for?"

"We give our offerings to the Gods. They like the smell."

I walked up to the fire and offered the biggest piece of meat and prayed, 'Mother, please acknowledge me as your own and thank you for watching over us as we crossed the forest.'

I got a whiff of the burned food and it smelled great. No wonder the gods liked them. We headed back to our tables and started to eat. After we ate I heard a faint clop, clop, clop of hooves. We looked up and the campers greeted, "Good Evening, Chiron." I looked at the creature. It was half-horse half-human, a centaur. I looked at his face, he looked pretty familiar. I stared some more and gasped. Percy chuckled and whispered, "So that's how he knew." I shook my head in disbelief and said, "Mr. Brunner?" Mr. Brunner laughed and said, "In my world, They call me Chiron."


	5. Author's Note

**NOTE**

**Sorry guys if you find it boring~~ I am really really new at this. Anyway to clear things up, Thalia doesn't care about Percy at all. She doesn't even think he is hot, she actually thinks he is a total airhead but she has a reason for acting like she is totally obsessed with him. I know Annabeth does not sound smart at all, again, there is a reason. Something about a curse put on her. To all of you who doesn't understand the part about "seeing the ocean through his eyes— literally" part it means that if it rains and you look at Percy's eyes you can see yourself on the beach and you can see the state of the sea stuff like that. I wanted to make Percy's eyes a bit more interesting because Annabeth is drawn to them. I don't want her to be drawn to them just because of the color but because something is behind them too. I know I suck at explaining. I was never good at explaining anyway. Thanks for reading and please review or give a feedback. If you hate the story I am so sorry. You can just stop reading because if I can't really assure you that the story will get more interesting because I just write down what I think. I have got a lot of typos I know. I don't notice them because I just write continuously. Thanks again for reading and please have a good day. **


	6. A Visit from Lord Zeus

**Chapter 5**

**The Visit from Lord Zeus**

It has been a week since we got here. We still haven't been claimed and I often see Percy on the dock splashing on the water and often playing with naiads. We don't talk much now. I'm in the woods and beating the crap out of a monster. It looks at lot like a snake but well… it talks!

"Well Misssssy, why have you grown ssssilent all of a ssssssudden?" the evil sounding snake hissed and cackled. Okay this bitch is annoying me. "Acting all cheeky now, aren't you?" I growled. I twirled my dagger and lunged for the bitchy monster. I mean seriously! She has her tail cut off, an injured face and a lot of cuts on her scaly body AND she can still act all bitchy? That's it! She dodged my attack and cackled a bit more. I let her slither a few more meters away before I threw my dagger at her. I grinned as I nailed her to the ground. After a few seconds she was just a pile of dirt. I took my dagger and headed for my cabin.

As I washed the dirt off my face I was thinking whether I should tell them or not. About my dream last night… It was of Percy in a big place with a golden road and lots of beautiful buildings. He was with my Mom and it looked like she was teaching her how to fight. Percy was holding a spear and he threw it at the target and hit it bull's eye. He jumped up and threw his hands in the air. He then turned to look at me and he had a shocked/confused look on his face. He walked over to me and reached for my face but then everything rippled and I woke up. I shook my head. _Nah, that won't happen. He promised me he won't leave me a month ago. I'm holding on to that promise._ I smiled at that thought.

"You don't really care how you look…." I quickly spun around almost breaking my ankle. "LUKE! You scared me!" I shrieked, trying to slow down my heart beat, 'Trying' being the keyword. He chuckled and burst into a full blown laugh when he saw the look on my face (which is probably pretty funny). "Ha ha, very funny. What do you want anyway?" I said, again TRYING to hide my embarrassment. "Oh, I have a job to do. Come on." He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the big house. "Chiron?" He shouted whilst knocking. I heard hooves padding against wood and a few minutes later the door opened. "Oh! Luke, what brings you here?" Chiron asked. Luke motions to me. "Oh… Oh! Right, right." Chiron then leads us to the mess hall. He blew the conch shell and the campers started to gather. We were standing beside Chiron in front of everybody. Percy looked at me questioningly and I gave him a discreet shrug. "Today, we are going to witness the 3rd predicted determining of a camper. Annabeth Chase." Wait, _determining? _What the hell is that supposed to mean? My mind was racing non-stop, but then I felt suddenly light headed. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and I opened them only to see the campers look at me as though I grew horns. I saw Luke with an admiring smile on his face. I started to look at my hands and they were glowing… grayish silver. I almost screamed, ALMOST. I heard the crowd gasp and then clap. I looked up to see a fading symbol of an owl. Athena's Owl. I felt my heart swell with pride and as though all the troubles I have was lifted up from me. "Let us welcome, the daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase." The campers clapped but the Athena's cabin was howling and heard someone say, "I knew it!" Chiron gave me a slight push towards the daughters and sons of Athena. The all stood up and extended their arms out for a hug. I felt so welcome. I had a huge grin on my face as I looked towards Percy but he had the look of betrayal on his face and he looked away. My grin slowly faded… "Percy…" I started to walk towards him but someone grabbed my hand. I looked back.

"I'm sorry Annabeth but you are not allowed to sit with another cabin." The girl said. I looked at Percy on last time but it sent a cold shiver down my spine. He was looking at me with… BLACK eyes… I felt my heart race and the sky rumbled and a bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of us and there stood… Zeus. We all bowed down but I had a shocked face on as I bowed deeply. I was not shocked that he came… no… not that… I was shocked because at the same moment that he stood tall Percy's eyes turned Electric Blue and Zeus looked at him lovingly… WHAT IS GOING ON?


	7. The Welcomed Hero

**Chapter 6**

**The Welcomed Hero**

"Your Majesty, King Zeus, God Zeus, Uncle Zeus, whatever I may call you, Why are you doing this?" I said, in the verge of breaking down to tears. Percy was standing at his side. He radiated the aura of authority, power… of royalty… His eyes were Electric Blue and he stood tall. He doesn't seem like himself. Just a few minutes ago I was fine, everything was fine. The campers were happy and so was I but now… The flames of the campfire were 20 feet high but a certain flame was just 5 feet and the color of lint… I was pretty sure that was my emotion. The other campers were happy for Percy, but I wasn't. I wasn't ready to let go of Percy yet. I couldn't… They can't take him away from me. Zeus stroked my hair and said nothing.

A few moments later he said, "I'm sure Athena is very proud of you." He says before He raises his lightning bolt and in a flash the two of them were gone. My feet were trembling. "No… He can't leave me. Percy promised he won't leave me…" I said in between my sobs. Luke was hugging me and the flames of the campfire swiftly turned from joyous to sympathy to sadness. I cried on to Luke's shoulders as he, together with my brothers and sisters, soothed me and I slowly fell asleep.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open. Man, some dream I had. I slowly got up as I said, "Percy, you wouldn't believe the dream I….had…" My voice trailed off as I looked around and saw my brothers and sisters eye me sadly. A girl who I knew was Kristina came up to me and rubbed my back, soothing me, saying nothing in particular. She just wanted to be there for me. So it wasn't a dream. Percy had really gone to Mount Olympus. I fought back tears as I grabbed my dagger and ran for the woods. _Why did he leave me? I promised we would get through this craziness together! He promised we'd grow to be the greatest demigods known! Why, Percy? Why did you break your oath? _My vision was blurry but I didn't care. I slashed and hacked all the monsters I could find but it did me no good. I saw a small spider climb up a tree. I was too full of anger to be scared. I threw my dagger at it and killed it. My dagger glinted in the sunlight. I leaned on the tree and cried. I don't care anymore… I cried for what felt like many hours but I was sure it was just half an hour or so.

As I calmed down I stood up and plucked my dagger from the tree, twirled it in my hand and placed it back on my strap. I just made a decision. I will let the chips fall where they may but I will still hold on to our oath. One day, we WILL be the greatest demigods known to both man and the immortals. I will get Percy back someday. I walked back to my cabin, head held high. I will grieve no longer. I washed my face and decided to swim in the lake. As far as I knew, the Naiads were one of the most annoying creatures I've known. Surprisingly, they seem kind now. Maybe because they understand how I feel. I swim together with them and together with the current my heavy heart also flows away.

I was just floating, relaxing, trying to get my mind of things when I was splashed. "Hey!" I exclaimed and wiped my face. "Such a serious mood you got there, Princess." A sarcastic voice said. My heart speeds up. He sounded a lot like Percy but… No… I spun around and there I really did see Percy. I wadded through to water to him, "Percy!" I hugged him and he hugged back. I pulled away and said, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on Mount Olympus?" I rattled on. "Well… Yeah. I will be going there but not after I say this…" He trailed off. There was a moment of silence before I said, "Say what?" Another moment of silence which irritated me a bit and I was about to smack him when he kissed my forehead and said, "I didn't forget my promise Annabeth, I WILL be coming back. Wait for me…" I closed my eyes and when I opened them he was gone. I smiled and screamed, "I will be holding on to that promise, Jackson!" and I smiled as I heard his laughter. I hopped on the dock and grabbed my towel. I walked steadily towards my cabin with a smile on my face. I passed by some campers with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Hey, Annabeth. Why do you look so happy?" A camper, Kathy, asked. "I mean, not that I was expecting you to be sad or anything but uhh… um… Who am I kidding? I expect you to be sad 'cuz Percy is gone but why do you look so happy?" she said, sounding genuinely shocked. I chuckled and said, "He promised he'd come back. As far as I know, he NEVER breaks his promises." I saw her smile and she patted my shoulder before she walked on. I felt really proud of myself as I changed into something more comfortable. I lied down on my bunk bed and thought about the things he would be doing up there. _Would he miss me? Would he remember me? I hope he comes back soon… _I thoughts were interrupted when my brother, Collin, snapped his fingers in my face. "Yoohoo! You still breathing?" he teased. "Yeah yeah, I'm up." Just as I stepped out Chiron blew the conch signaling dinner and we raced to the mess hall.

So far everything is normal as though nothing peculiar happened. I was fine with that. At least no Aphrodite or Ares kids have rubbed that fact that Percy is gone in my face so everything is cool.

"Awww, Annabeth is lonely now that Percy is not around? Boo hoo~" taunted Michaela, daughter of Aphrodite. "I guess I spoke too soon." I mumbled as I listened to her cackle. That is so not a lady-like action.

"Don't mind them." Andrew said, he is the eldest of us Athena kids. He is blonde, grey eyes, about 5'5", pretty handsome, well built and strong. Not to brag but most Aphrodite girls are drooling over him. "They're just _bored_!" Andrew continued, shooting Michaela a dirty look. She blushed in embarrassment. _HA! Bitch…_ Well… yeah… I said a "bad word" I learned that from being around the Ares and Aphrodite kids all the time. They bully me which makes building up enough anger to fuel my strength when we play Capture the Flag pretty easy. After we ate we sang and the camp fire grew up to 20 feet that the front row's marshmallows burst into flames. The look on their face was so funny we all laughed. By far, it was the best dinner ever but also the worst. Best because I had so much fun, worst because it was the first dinner I had without Percy.

May

June

July

August

September

October

November

December

January

February

March

April

A year has passed… I know right? A year, can you believe that? I actually got through a year without getting killed. I decided I'd be in camp ALL YEAR. You know, a year-rounder. I can't seem to get myself to step out of the camp's borders.

"Hey, Annabeth! Yoohoo!" Kaylee said as she waved her hand in front of my face. "Hmm… Oh. Oh! Hey, Kaylee." I said with a sheepish grin. "Are you even listening?" She said with mock frustration. "Uh.. I guess…" I mumbled. She hit the back of my head lightly and said, "I really shouldn't have left you alone with those Ares and Aphrodite kids! You're always spacing out." She ranted. I blushed a bit. "I'm okay with you spacing out every so often but please, Annabeth… At least know where to space out." She said gesturing to the kids around her. I remembered we were in practicing Archery. _Perfect…_

"HEY! DID YOU HEAR?" Joshua, a Hermes kid, shouted as he ran to us. "What? Hear what?" Kaylee asked. "About Percy…" He paused as he tried to regain his breath. "What about Percy?" I asked. "Well,… They said that he is having a…well… 'Coming of Age' ceremony tomorrow." He said sounding unsure as he peaked at me once in a while. _Coming of Age? Oh yeah.. Percy's birthday is tomorrow…_ "It is rumored that the Coming Of Age Ceremony is only given to the 'Welcomed Heroes'…" He continued. "Welcomed Heroes? What do you mean Welcomed Heroes?" I asked. He scratched his head and said, "Welcomed Heroes are the heroes that the gods know are coming and they sort of planned it. These heroes are usually brought to Mount Olympus to be trained as a pure daughter or son of a god." "Meaning?" Kaylee prodded. "Meaning that Percy is a Welcomed Hero therefore there is 95% chance that he will be offered a position as a god." Joshua said, excitement very clear on his voice. Murmurs erupted through the crowd. "Percy? A god? That's so cool." "Hey… Wasn't Hercules a Welcomed Hero?" "No! It was Theseus!" "I think it was Perseus. He had a non gory death!" I didn't stay long to hear their childish argument, I ran towards the Big House hoping to find some answers. As I reached the porch I was about to turn the knob when I heard voices. I pressed my ear against the door to hear better.

"… They have come back. Percy is reborn again so is Annabeth and Grover! You can't deny that the gods planned this because Hades cannot just let a hero be born again without any form of permission from Zeus and the others!" "I know that, Chiron! But Zeus ONLY came for Percy! Maybe there was some sort of mistake for Annabeth… Now, Grover… He has the some power of the great god Pan. He is reasonable enough!" "Annabeth, Percy, Nico and Grover ALL got some power from Pan! Nico is currently helping his father manage the underworld! Grover is here and he will be going on a quest soon. Annabeth… well I don't know if the gods will get her but Percy… He has… You know…" I got really irritated! Percy has what? "Shhh… I think I hear something…" My heartbeat went crazy as I backed up from the door and made a run for it. I headed for our cabin and I plopped down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling trying to regain my breath. _I have to get some answers! But I know I can't get it from Chiron OR Mr. D…_ I heard muttering just outside the window and I slowly inched towards it. "You're lying!" "I'm not! I heard it loud and clear! They were going to invite Luke, Annabeth, Grover, Kaylee and Juniper to Percy's Coming of Age Ceremony!" My heart leaped and I sat on my bed thinking… I smiled. I've got an idea….


	8. Forgotten

**Chapter 7**

**Forgotten**

"Annabeth, are you ready now?" Kaylee asked, growing impatient. I decided to dress a little fancy today since I would be seeing my long lost friend. Well, okay, I had spent about almost an hour on everything. The Aphrodite kids did it since I made friends with lots of them. "Chill, Kaylee! She's just trying to look good for her _boyfriend_." Luke said, making sure to put much emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'. "Yeah! I'm comin', I'm comin'." I said as I rushed out. I was wearing a baby blue dress with a mix of purple, my blonde hair was curled and flowing down my back, there were pearls on my hair, they did the feline technique on my eyes to make it pop out, my lipstick was pink, they added faint blush on and I was wearing matching heels. Kaylee was wearing lavender dress with a mix of baby pink, her brown hair was tied up into a curly bun and she had diamonds on her hair, she had purple eye shadow, sort of orange lipstick and purple heels. Juniper was wearing a light green dress, her hair was naturally wavy and flowing down, she had flowers on her hair; she had violet eye shadow, green lipstick and light green flats. Luke and Grover were pretty much wearing the same thing. They both had black tux but Luke had a red necktie while Grover had blue and Luke had a red handkerchief on his breast pocket while again, Grover had blue.

"You look great, Annabeth." Juniper crooned. "Thanks. It's all thanks to Triccia, Samantha, Noelle and Kristy." I said as I pointed over to the Aphrodite girls who helped us all dress up. "So, is everyone ready?" Chiron asked. He was also wearing a tux with green necktie and handkerchief minus the pants and shoes. "Yes." We said together. A few second later we heard neighing and we looked up to see a burning chariot come down from the sky.

"Well well, I see your all dressed and ready to go." Said Apollo. He was smiling at us. "It's not really the ride I was expecting." Kaylee muttered. Apollo laughed and said, "Don't worry, Miss Kaylee. You are going to get the ride you are expecting." He got off and waved his hand. We had the common sense to look away the chariot flashed and as the light dimmed we looked back to see a black limo.

"Sweet ride!" mused Triccia. I grinned at her and mouthed, 'I know right.' The rest of them giggled as I winked and mouthed, 'Wish me luck.' We hopped and in a flash we were there. I was looking down on a place with gold, silver, marble everything! I looked at my friends and I knew we were all thinking the same thing, "Whoa…" We landed on what looked like a silver parking lot. A man went up to the car and opened to door for us. "Welcome to Mount Olympus." He smiled warmly at us. He led us up to the white and gold door. He opened it and a he announced, "Welcoming Annabeth Chase and Kaylee Porter, daughter of Athena, Luke Stoll, son of Hermes, Grover Underwood, Satyr and Juniper, Tree nymph." I admit it was embarrassing. The people clapped politely. We were greeted by our respective parents. "Annabeth, glad you could make it." She said as she wrapped me in a warm embrace. "This is the only chance we are allowed to have physical contact with our sons and daughters." She said, sounding in the verge of tears. "Mom, mom, remember. This is a ceremony for Percy. This day is about him." I said, smiling at her. I feel as though we were never apart. "Right." She said.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen." Poseidon said. We all turned to look at him. He was standing in the middle of the room on a small round stage. "As you all know. We are here to celebrate Percy Jackson's Coming of Age Ceremony. Let us all welcome, Perseus Jackson." We all clapped. Percy emerged from behind Poseidon. He was wearing a silver armor that when hit by the light it glinted as though it were gold. I was too busy staring at him to hear the things they were saying. They were saying a bunch of stuff and Percy kneeled down in front of Poseidon. Poseidon then draped a red cape over his shoulders and Zeus then said a few other things then he patted a Celestial bronze sword on both his shoulders then handed it to him. We clapped and he stood up with a smile on his face. He held the sword up high and as soon as it glinted in the moonlight, I recognized it. It was _Anaklusmos_. Riptide, but an improvised version. He slowly lowered it and Hera draped her hand over Percy's shoulders.

He closed his eyes as Hera started to speak, "Today, we will witness as Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, will now unlock the gift all the gods have given him." With that Percy opened his eyes and they turned a dark shade of lavender. He pumped his sword in the air and it turned lavender too. It then turned into other different colors along with Percy's eyes. I recognized each of them. They were powers… They gifted him their power. Hestia, Hera, Zeus, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Ares, Hades, Hephaestus and lastly… Poseidon. He smiled and he returned back to normal and his sword turned back to the color of silver-ish bronze. We all clapped but Luke's face was like he shit bricks and Kaylee's was like, 'What the hell?', Grover face was too shocked for words and Juniper looked like she was about to pass out. I'm pretty sure my face looked like I just saw a ghost. At least that's what it feels like. I was sweating like crazy (good enough Triccia used water-proof make-up) and my palms were clammy.

I was suddenly in another place. I was underwater… I was also crying. A bubble was around my head allowing me to breath and someone was hugging me. I looked up and saw Percy. My body moved on its own accord and I cried on his shoulder. We swam somewhere and we reached a place where there was a big boat. I hugged my knees and continued to cry. A few moments later I looked at Percy and said, "Safe." Then I was back in Mount Olympus. I looked around and we were on our way to congratulate Percy. I shook my head. _That was just my imagination... weird imagination I have…_ "Percy! Congrats man!" Grover said, giving him a manly hug. "Hey Luke, Juniper, Chiron and…You are?" Percy asked, gesturing to Grover and I. Juniper and Luke looked at Percy as though he was crazy. Chiron seemed unaffected. Grover and I looked at each other clearly bewildered. Grover bleated while I sweated bullets. I laughed uncomfortably, "Percy," I started. "That's not a very nice joke to say at a time like this. I mean, we haven't seen each other for one year and you're gonna welcome me with this awkward joke?" I laugh again, without any humor. Percy looked at me questioningly and then at Chiron. Chiron sighed loudly and turned to me. "Annabeth, um… how do I say this… 2 centuries back, there were 5 heroes that saved Mount Olympus from being crushed and forgotten. The day the last of them died, the Gods promised them one thing. They will die BUT they will be reborn again. They are Welcomed Heroes but only 1 of them was given the Sacred Blessing. It was the hero who was in the Great Prophecy. The hero who really saved Mount Olympus." There was a long pause. I stared at him and said, "And that has something to do with me…. Because?" The Chiron turned to look at the gods and goddesses and they nodded. _Okay… what is going on?_ "Annabeth, the 5 heroes given the blessing of rebirth were Nico, Thalia," _wait… THALIA? Did I hear right? _"Grover, Percy and Annabeth." My breath stopped short. Nico de Angelo was the most known son of Hades, Grover is the best Satyr, Percy… obviously has the Sacred Blessing, Thalia is… back home…

"I'm not 'back home', Annabeth." I whirled around looking for the origin of the oh-so-familiar voice. Then I saw her. The girl with the long black curled hair flowing freely, dark purple gown and black heels, to elaborate, Thalia is here. Zeus had his arm around her shoulder… _Wait a sec…_ "Thalia… YOU'RE Lord Zeus' DAUGHTER?" I blurted out. Thalia gave and embarrassed smile. "Yeah. Sorry about the tantrum at school. I went on squealing about Percy like that to make you interested in him only to realize I didn't have to do that since you already met him 11 years ago." When she said the last part she visibly glared at her father. Zeus gave a sheepish grin. "Well you see, Thalia, even in your past life you have always been the… um… _tomboyish_ kind soooo… I wanted to see how you would look as a _girl_." Zeus said. Wow. The gods and goddesses are acting more like parents now. It made me smile to think that. But then… "HEY WAIT! That still doesn't explain why Percy doesn't remember me and Grover." I demanded.

"Annabeth, we erased his memory of you and the other 4 heroes." My mother, Athena, said. My eyes filled with tears. "Why?" They looked sadly at me and said, "to start it all over again." She reached out for my head as I saw Chiron do the same thing for Grover from my peripheral vision. "We will do the same to you… I'm sorry." Athena said. That was the last thing I heard before blacking out and, as they said, _start all over again._


	9. Starting All Over Again

**Chapter 8**

**Starting All Over Again**

I groaned. My head hurts like heck. I feels like I have a major hangover but I didn't drink last night… did I? Oh well. I sat up and looked around. I just stared at the wall for a moment before I looked at the time an—OH NO! I'M LATE! I'M SO LATE! I jumped up, grabbed my dagger, put on quickly my armor and ran for the Big House. I fell like 2 times and tripped way more than you can imagine. "Hey, Hey, sorry Chiron. I had a major headache so I woke up pretty late." I said… well more like gasped the sentence. Anyway, I say Chiron standing there with a boy. I stared at him as though I know him somewhere but actually I don't. I just somehow feel intimidated. He smiled at me as though I was the first normal person he has ever seen. I felt kinda sad for this boy. I'm sure he is a new demigod. "This is Percy Jackson. Percy, meet Annabeth Chase, one of our best campers." Chiron said, proudly. I felt my pride swell up. Chiron is like a father to me and hearing him say that would always make my day. The dude, Percy, held his hand out and I shook it smiling slightly to make him a little less nervous and he smiled back. I guess it worked.

I am already showing the new kid around. As we reached the horse stall Clarisse and her gang came up to us.

She sneered before saying, "New meat in camp I see. Hey new boy, move out of the way." I fidgeted for a bit and fidgeted even more when I saw the fast appearing and disappearing emotion in Percy's eyes. He was getting craaaanky~~

"Oh so now your ignoring us?" Clarisse growled before she grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him somewhere.

"Clarisse! Put him down!" I yelled as I followed her. I watched in horror as she lead him to the girl's comfort room and tried to introduce his head to the toilet.

I stood frozen at the entrance not knowing what to do. Yes I may be a great fighter but I can't just attack a camper out of nowhere. Then all of a sudden water burst from the toilet and pinned Clarisse and her minions on the ground.

The next thing I know is that I'm drenched in toilet water and he's not. I walk with him outside where Clarisse was. She yelled some inappropriate words before Percy growled and said, "Want to gargle in toilet water again?" and she was dragged off by her friends.

I stared at him before asking, "How did you do that?" He paled for a moment before collecting his thoughts and said, "I don't know."

My head spun for a few moments and Percy said, "Hey, hey, are you okay?" His voice sounded far away…

_ I was just floating, relaxing, trying to get my mind of things when I was splashed. "Hey!" I exclaimed and wiped my face. "Such a serious mood you got there, Princess." A sarcastic voice said. My heart speeds up. He sounded a lot like Percy but… No… I spun around and there I really did see Percy. I wadded through to water to him, "Percy!" I hugged him and he hugged back. I pulled away and said, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on Mount Olympus?" I rattled on. "Well… Yeah. I will be going there but not after I say this…" He trailed off. There was a moment of silence before I said, "Say what?" Another moment of silence which irritated me a bit and I was about to smack him when he kissed my forehead and said, "I didn't forget my promise Annabeth, I WILL be coming back. Wait for me…" I closed my eyes and when I opened them he was gone. I smiled and screamed, "I will be holding on to that promise, Jackson!" and I smiled as I heard his laughter._

A finger snapped in front of my face. "Hey, hey Annabeth!" a voice said, Luke. I shook my head for a moment. I looked around and I was still standing in the same spot. "Daydreamin' ain't good, Princess." Luke said and laughed. _Princess… that was what Percy called me in my… my what? … Imagination? Memory?_

I tried to clear my head of the thought and punched Luke's arm. "That is for mocking me." Then I punched his other arm. "And _that _is for everything else." I smirked at him before waving to Percy and saying, "Show Percy around. I need to take a break."

I was walking away when I heard Luke say, "Oh yeah… Sure… Pass the job to the busy one." I rolled my eyes and walked off to practice sword fighting. I heard a bark and came face to face with Mrs. O'Leary.

"Hey there, girl." I cooed and scratched behind her ear. Mrs. O'Leary is a hellhound. From what I heard, she was owned by a former Teacher here and all I knew about that teacher is that he just vanished. Chiron wouldn't let me talk about him too which was kind of weird but it didn't matter. I _adored_ Mrs. O'Leary but for some reason the back of mind said I hated her… sort of.

"Annabeth!" I heard a voice gasping for breath, I twirled around and expected Percy to halt or give a sign that he was scared but noooo. He was…calm. Who am I kidding? 'Calm' would be an understatement! He's more of… _confident._ There's something weird about this dude and whatever it is I am going to find out.

Sorry people! I am having a writer's block. XD


	10. Need help on deciding

**NOTE**

**I wonder... If is should continue this... maybe I need to shift most of them a bit... AGHH! School + crazy plot bunnies - plots bunny carrots = MAJOR HEADACHE... Maybe I won't be continuing because I noticed that my story is suddenly not making any sense -.- Sorry guys... (guilty) Then again maybe I'd really delete some chapters and replace them... let's just wait and see what my mind and heart fight over and then decide... (sigh) see you around. :/**


	11. Chapter 5 mix up

**NOTE**

**HOLY SHIT I NOTICED SOMETHING! AGHHH! hahahaha to those who read right up to the part where Percy went to Mount Olympus I'm sorry. I noticed I forgot to upload the chapter BEFORE that. To those people who hadn't read it at that time then lucky you XD SOOOO SORRRY!**


End file.
